


Human or Not

by blue_avocado



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Insecurity, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_avocado/pseuds/blue_avocado
Summary: Morgana dwells on his desire to be human.





	Human or Not

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at some undisclosed point of the game, probably before Ryuji and Morgana's falling out.
> 
> I wanted to kind of write something regarding Morgana's emotional state in the game, how fragile it must've been at some points. I also included some of my own experiences with depression, anxiety, and yearning for things to be different. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

\---

Bright stars dotted the dark sky. Street lamps began to illuminate the area around Yongen-Jaya, and people were casually walking along the sidewalk, minding their own business. Morgana jumped out from the alleyway leading out of Cafe Leblanc, deciding it was a nice evening to take a walk. Well, that, and Akira was busy entertaining his girlfriend so he felt rather awkward about sticking around. 

Humans, mused the cat as he observed his surroundings. People just...living. A couple laughing, and sharing an ice cream cone. A child skipping along while holding a balloon of a cartoon character. A few businessmen trying to make their way home after a long, hard day of work. They were so interesting in their own ways, and Morgana had always enjoyed people watching. Though he also resented it a little. 

Slowly, he moved along the street, a little overwhelmed today. His own thoughts were his worst enemies at the moment. A pang of anxiety hit his stomach suddenly, as his insecurities began to manifest even while engaging in an activity he enjoyed. " _You're not human..._ " Morgana's own voice spoke to him in a harsh yet arrogance laced tone. " _It's pathetic that you keep watching them, yearning to be one of them..._ "

Closing his eyes, he tried to push those thoughts aside. It was a difficult task given that he knew, deep down, that it was all true. He wanted it so bad, he wanted to be one of those people out and about right then. To be tall, to walk on two legs, to have hands, to be able to go into a store and buy things, to just talk to others. As a cat, he...didn't feel as fulfilled or he figured he wouldn't be in the end. Being a human, that's what he wanted, more than anything.

" _They'd never accept you, anyway._ " That voice mocked him again, and Morgana pressed himself against the brick wall of a small shop, feeling emotionally exhausted from the insecurities floating in his head.

"Mona?" Futaba's voice prompted him to peer up, and he was immediately scooped up into her arms. "Are you alright?"

"It's nothing." He replied. "Just tired." 

"Let's go back to Sojiro's, okay?" 

Morgana didn't respond, just curled up against her, somewhat enjoying the warmth of her body. 

" _You'll never be a human_."

Taking a deep breath, he tried to think somewhat positively. "Human or not, I have friends..."

\---


End file.
